


Walang Tayo (Pero Noon Yun!)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hiwalay sa asawa si Kyungsoo, Implied!Mpreg, M/M, MMDA Enforcer!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Ang minahal at patuloy pa ring minamahal ni Jongin ay nagbabalik sa buhay niya para sa pangalawang pagkakataon. Kaso torpe na nga noon, pwes, magpasa-hanggang ngayon!





	Walang Tayo (Pero Noon Yun!)

**Author's Note:**

> walang kwenta 'to. pasensya na matagal na paghihintay. humaba kasi siya di ko na rin namalayan. salamat sa pagtangkang mabasa po ito.
> 
> also, dragging po siya so...ewan na lang. salamat sa mga supporters ng fiesta na ito.

Maaga muling nagising si Jongin para sa kanyang duty bilang isang MMDA enforcer.

Mahigit dalawang buwan na siya pwesto at nakatoka siya sa lugar sa Philcoa na babaan ng maraming mga pasahero sa umaga.

"Anak, wag kalimutan uminom ng maraming tubig. Lagi ka nasa initan. Tubig ng tubig lang ah?" Paalala palagi sa kanya ng kanyang ina bago siya umalis ng bahay.

Suot-suot ang asul na uniporme ng isang MMDA, iniayos pa muna ng nanay niya ang kanyang kwelyo at suot na beret kahit ayus na ayos naman na.

"Opo, nay." Sagot niya na may malambing na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Mahal na mahal niya ang nanay niya kahit ba na kung minsan ay nakukulitan din siya sa pagpapaalala sa kanya ng nanay niya ng mga bagay na alam naman niya na dapat at di gawin.

"Huwag makikipag-away sa mga drayber. Kalmado lang kapag may nahuli. At wag ka maninikil."

Natawa na lang siya bahagya at tumango. "Sige po, alis na ko, nay."

"Sige, sige." Bumeso siya sa pisngi ng nanay niya na lagi pa rin siyang pinaghahandaan ng almusal kahit na bente-otso na ang edad niya. "Mag-iingat ka lagi!" Kaway ng nanay niya sa kanya habang papalakad papalayo sa kanilang munting bahay.

Hindi ganun kayaman ang pamilya ni Jongin. Di rin sila nakatira sa isang subdibisyon o village. Simple lang ang pamumuhay nila. Sa ngayon, sila na lang ng nanay niya ang magkasama sa bahay. Pumayapa na kasi ang kanyang ama limang taon na ang lumilipas. Ang dalawa naman niyang ate ay may mga kanya-kanya ng pamilya at sa ibang lugar na nakatira.

Labandera ang nanay niya. At siya, at dahil na rin siya na lang ang katuwang ng nanay niya sa pang araw-araw, marami na siyang trabahong nasubukan sa pagiging kargador sa palengke, kartero, at ngayon ay ang maging isang ganap na MMDA enforcer sa tulong ng kanyang tiyuhin na may mataas na posisyon sa ahensya at doon siya pinasok.

Sa kasalukuyan, pagkarating niya sa Philcoa na isang jeep lang naman sa kanila, napakarami na agad tao dito kahit na alas-singko pa lang ng umaga.

Tumango siya sa mga kasamahan na gumagabay na sa mga pampublikong mga sasakyan at wala naman pinagbago dahil pasaway pa rin ang iba at napapakamot na lang sa ulo ang kanyang mga kasamahan na pawang mas matanda sa kanya.

Pumwesto na si Jongin at patuloy sa pagturo sa mga drayber ng jeep at UV kung saan ang tamang babaan.

Pati mga pasahero na nag-aabang ng sinasakyan sinasaway niya. Pano ba naman kasi, hindi ata sila marunong bumasa ng mga signage na may tamang sakayan at babaan sa lugar pero sige pa rin sila sa pagsalubong sa mga jeep at UV sa bungad na nagiging dahilan ng trapik.

"Hay nako, dun po ang sakayan. Dun po kayo." Wala pa ang araw pero naiinis na agad si Jongin. Pero kailangan niya kumalma gaya ng sabi ng nanay niya dahil wala siyang mapapala kung galit ang paiiralin niya.

Sumunod naman ang mga pasahero na pinagsabihan niya at umurong na papunta sa tamang sakayan kung saan may isang malaking dilaw na signage na nakalagay ay 'Tamang Babaan at Sakayan'. Tagalog na nag nakalagay pero bakit di pa rin maintindihan ng mga tao ang babalang ito?

Napapamewang na lang si Jongin at napapailing sa tuwing may mga pasaway na sinasaway. At nang tumaas na ang sinag ng araw, sinuot na rin niya ang kanyang shades na bili lang niya diyan sa tabi na 150 lang e swak na sa kanya.

Ganito ang takbo ng buhay ni Jongin sa pang araw-araw. Taga-saway, minsan taga ticket ng mga pasaway na drayber, pero mas masaya siya kapag nakakatulong sa iba. Gaya ngayon.

"Hijo, sakay mo naman ako sa Quiapo na jeep." Isang matandang babae na kuba na ang humingi sa kanya ng tulong.

"Sige po, la. Hintay lang po tayo kapag may huminto na jeep po ah?" Ngiti niya sa matanda na kausap niya habang siya ay nakayuko para magkalebel sila ng mukha at magkaintindihan.

Tumango at ngumiti ang matanda sa kanya. "Salamat."

"La, dito po muna kayo pumwesto kasi mainit dito." Ginabayan ni Jongin ang matanda sa lilim na di naman malayo sa kinakatayuan nila kanina. "Teka lang po." Bumalik na si Jongin sa gitna ng daan at nagpatuloy sa ginagawa. Segu-segundo niyang tinitignan ang matanda na nakatayo lang sa lilim at naghihintay sa kanya.

Nang may isang jeep na walang laman na may signboard na pa-Quiapo ang dumating, agad pinapunta ni Jongin ang drayber sa may gilid.

Ang mga pasaherong pa-Quiapo rin ang sakay ay nagsimula na mag-umpukan, nag-uunahan at naggigitgitan makasakay lang gayong rush hour na sa mga oras na ito na 6:30 na.

"Op! Ops!" Itinaas ni Jongin ang kamay senyas para pahintuin ang mga sasakay sa jeep. "Sandali lang, si lola muna." Sabi niya sa mga nag-uumpukang pasahero.

Ginabayan niya si lola paakyat sa jeep at nang makasakay na ang matanda ay nagbago na ang sumunod na eksena dahil nagtutulakan at nag-uunahan na ang mga pasahero na makasakay sa jeep.

Hindi man nakuha ni Jongin ang pasasalamat ng matanda sa kanya, masaya na siya at nakatulong na naman siya sa mga nangangailangan.

Hindi lang yan isang beses nangyayari sa kanya. Kahit nga magtanong lang ng direksyon ang pasahero ay agad niyang binibigyan ng sagot at walang alinlangan.

Ito ang buhay ng ating MMDA enforcer na si Jongin Kim.

 

 --------------------------

 

Pagpatak ng tanghali ay sa suking karinderya sila tumungo para sa kanilang pananghalian.

Kasama ni Jongin sina Kuya Changmin at Kuya Yunho na kasama niya sa Philcoa lagi.

Habang humihigop ng mainit na sabaw ng tinolang manok, napatingin si Jongin kay Yunho na hawak-hawak ang radyo at kausap si Delta 1.

_static_

"Thunder, palipatin mo si Jongin dito sa Housing. Papalit ko dyan si Sungwon."

"Kelan yan?"

_static_

"Sa Biyernes pa naman."

"Bakit pala?"

_static_

"Request ni Sungwon para sa umaga duty niya't makauwi na sa tanghali dahil kabuwanan na ng misis niya."

Pagkahigop ni Jongin sa sabaw hangga't maubos, nagkita ang mga mata nila ni Yunho. "Sige sige, sabihin ko sa kanya."

_static_

"Sige salamat. Sa Biyernes ah?"

"Oo, oo."

_static_

"Sa hapon siya dito sa may Housing."

_static_

"Sige."

_static_

"Okay."

Nang matapos ang usapan, binigyan ni Yunho ng seryosong tingin si Jongin. "Jongin, simula sa Biyernes sa Housing ang duty mo alas tres ng hapon hanggang gabi yun ng alas-otso."

Alam naman na ni Jongin dahil rinig niya ang usapan ng dalawang team leader sa magkaibang lugar sa Quezon City na destino nila. Hindi naman siya magrereklamo dahil mas pabor siya na hapon ang duty niya kesa sa umaga. Hirap kasi siyang kumilos sa umaga kaya nahirapan din siya sa pag-adjust noong kakasimula lang niya sa kanyang trabaho. Kaya naman ng walang alinlangan, isang masayang ngiti ang bigay niya sa kanyang dalawang seniors. "Sige po."

"Buti naman." Ngiti ni Yunho sa kanya pabalik habang si Changmin naman ay patuloy lang sa pag-ubos ng pagkain sa kanyang tabi.

Hindi na makahintay pa si Jongin sa darating na Biyernes.

 

 --------------------------

 

Pagkauwi sa bahay ng alas dos ng hapon, nadatnan niya ang kanyang nanay sa bungad ng eskinita papunta sa bahay nila na kausap si Aling Dolor. Bungad. Yung bungad na bahay ng tinitirhan ng iisang lalaking bumihag sa kanyang puso ilang taon na ang lumilipas.

Pagkalapit sa bahay ng mga Do, tinawag niya ang kanyang nanay at nagmano. "Nay," di rin niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin pero lumaki ang ngiti ng kanyang ina nang tingalain siya nito.

"Jongin! Buti andito ka na. Bumalik na si Kyungsoo!"

Tiningnan sunod ni Jongin si Aling Dolor na nanay ni Kyungsoo. Nakangiti ito sa kanya. "Kyungsoo! Andito na si Jongin!"

Sa mga segundong iyon, pagkasabik, saya, at halu-halong emosyon ang bumayo sa loob ng kanyang dibdib dahil naririto na ulit si Kyungsoo, ang siyang naging ugat ng kanyang kasiyahan at kilig noon, ngunit pati lungkot at pighati. Ang nag-iisang lalaking kanyang minahal at mahal pa rin niya ngayon kahit hindi na pwede.

Pagkalingon ni Jongin sa loob ng bahay ng mga Do, lumabas nga ang nag-iisang Kyungsoo ng kanyang buhay na walang pinagbago. Siya pa rin ang pinakamagandang lalaki mula noon. Tatlong taon man silang di nagkita, ang kabuuan ni Kyungsoo noon ay siyang Kyungsoo pa rin ng ngayon. Maputi, mapupulang labi at mga pisngi, mala-inosenteng mga mata, at kurbado pa rin ang katawan kahit tila tumaba bahagya.

Ngunit, sa paglabas ni Kyungsoo, hindi lang siya nag-iisa, ngayon, karga-karga niya ang isang taong gulang na anak.

May bakas man ng lungkot sa mukha ni Jongin, masaya pa rin naman siya makita ang lalaking tanging minahal niya sa malayo.

"Jongin!" Tuwang-tuwang tawag sa kanya ni Kyungsoo habang bitbit ang nagdedede na anak sa bote ng gatas.

Agad lumarga palapit si Kyungsoo at dito napansin ni Jongin ang lalim na ng eyebags sa mga mata ng kababata. "Uy, long time no see, Soo."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan siya mula ulo hanggang paa. "Long time no see rin. Kamusta?" Bati nito sa kanya.

Biglang lumapat ang palad ng nanay ni Jongin sa braso niya. "Mga anak, mag-usap muna kayo dun sa loob at ako'y maglalabada na diyan kina Madam Sophie."

Nagsalubong ang dalawang kilay ni Jongin. "Nay, labada na naman? Hapon na po ah."

"Naku, anak, hayaan mo na ako. Kesa wala naman ako gawin sa bahay at tumunganga lang. Mag-usap na kayo ni Kyungsoo. Tatlong taon din kayong di nagkita." Iniharap si Jongin ng kanyang ina papasok sa maliit na bahay ng mga Do.

"Mare, minsan pahinga-pahinga rin." Komento ni Aling Dolor na malugod na pinapasok si Jongin sa kanila.

"Naka-bota po ako." Sabay tingin sa botang sapatos na suot.

"Okay lang yan, pasok mo na yan." Sagot ni Aling Dolor bago makasagot din ang kanyang nanay sa sinabi ni Aling Dolor sa kanya.

"Naku, mare. Okay lang naman maglabada pa. Kaya ko pa naman." Tawa nito pero kahit na alam ni Jongin na kaya pa rin naman ng ina na tumanggap ng pangalawang labada ay di niya maiwasang mag-alala rito.

"Sige nay, ako na po magluluto mamaya." Sagot ni Jongin.

"Salamat, anak. Kyungsoo, alis na muna ako." Ngumisi ito sa kanila pero bago umalis ay nilawayan muna nito ang anak ni Kyungsoo sa tyan at bumulong ng, "Pwera usog" at tuluyang nagpaalam na muna sa kanila.

Pagkapasok ni Jongin sa munting tahanan ng mga Do, mga dingding ay walang pintura at ang sahig ay bagong floorwaxed lang, umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya sa mahabang berdeng sofa na pinaglumaan na rin ng panahon ngunit pilit pa rin nilang ginagamit.

"Kamusta na?" Tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Balita ko traffic enforcer ka na daw."

Napansin ni Jongin na nakatingin ang kababata sa nakatahing nametag sa uniporme niya, _Jongin, Kim_ kaya napatingin din siya dito tsaka tiningnan si Kyungsoo sa mga mata.

"Hm. Kakadalawang buwan ko lang last week. Ikaw ba?" Nalipat ang paningin niya sa bata sa kandungan ni Kyungsoo na nakahiga na rin sa dibdib niya habang dumedede pa rin. "Ang laki na ng anak mo."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at iniayos ang anak sa kandungan. "Oo nga eh, laki na niya, kamukha ko di ba? Insoo, anak, ito pala si Tito Jongin mo."

Napatawa naman si Jongin sa malambing na pagpapakilala sa kanya sa anak niya. _Sana Papa Jongin na lang._ Sa isip-isip niya, pero hindi, hindi pwede dahil wala namang sila.

"Insoo pala pangalan niya. Kamukha mo siya, Soo." Pagsasabi niya ng totoo dahil hawig naman talaga ni Insoo si Kyungsoo mula sa kanyang mabibilog na mga mata at matatabang pisngi. Kitang-kita ang pagkakatulad sa hulma ng kanilang mga mukha.

"Talaga lang ah? Marami kasi nagsasabi mas kamukha niya tatay niya." Tawa bahagya ni Kyungsoo na ikinasawi na naman ng puso ni Jongin. Ilang taon na ang lumipas pero sariwa pa rin kay Jongin ang sakit at pagsisisi na naramdaman nang malaman na wala na siyang pag-asa pa sa kababata dahil sa katorpehan niya. At lalong-lalo na sa pagkapunit ng puso niya nang malaman na nakipagtanan na si Kyungsoo sa lalaking kinakasama at nabalitaan na lang niya na kinasal na ito sa Bicol at nitong nakaraang taon lang na nanganak na rin pala ang kababata.

"N-Nasaan pala yung asawa mo?" Maingat niyang tanong sa kababata habang abala ito sa anak na inaantok-antok na. Hindi naman maiwasan ni Jongin mapangiti sa kakyutan ni Insoo na nakanguso at kunot na ang noo habang tulog sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. "Ah, ang cute."

"Kasing cute ko," Tawa bigla ni Kyungsoo na nagpagalaw bigla kay Insoo. Sasagot sana si Jongin ng _oo kasing cute mo_ pero umiyak ang bata saglit at kinarga na ito ni Kyungsoo nang maayos bago dinala muna sa kwarto.

Pagkabalik ni Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin, isang mahabang katahimikan ang dumaan, ngunit naputol din nang lumabas mula sa kusina si Aling Dolor na may haing bagong luto na pansit.

"Ayan kumain na rin kayo. Aalis muna ako at sisingilin ko lang si Betty sa utang niya. One five din yun."

Pagkaalis ni Aling Dolor, heto na naman si katahimikan umaaligid-aligid.

"Hiwalay na kami, Ni." Pagpuputol ni Kyungsoo sa nakakabinging katahimikan liban sa umaandar na electric fan sa kanilang gilid.

"Ano?" Gulat niyang tanong.

"Hiwalay na kami." Pag-uulit lang ni Kyungsoo.

"Kailan pa? Bakit? Ano nangyari?" Di mapigilan ni Jongin na magbato ng mga katanungan, dahil yung lalaking yun? Yung lalaking kinainggitan niya noon, na ubod ng swerte na napasakanya si Kyungsoo, hiniwalayan si Kyungsoo? Si Kyungsoo na ubod ng bait, hihiwlayan lang ng ganun-ganun lang? Ganun lang ba kadali itapon si Kyungsoo at hindi ipaglaban?

"Nitong nakaraang buwan pa. Pero matagal na rin kaming nagkakalabuan kasi niloloko na pala niya ako. Nung pangalawang taon namin na kasal, dun may nagbago. Madalas siya umuwi na ng umaga tapos amoy pabango lagi ng babae. Hinayaan ko lang nung una kasi buntis ako nun. Ayoko naman makunan dahil sa stress ko sa kanya. Kahit alam kong mali na hinayaan ko lang. Naging okay naman kami nun kasi umamin din siya na ganun nga. Pero alam mo yun, mahirap na maibalik yung tiwala. Inisip ko na lang yung anak namin pero naging paulit-ulit na, di ko na rin kaya."

Nilalamig na ang pansit sa harap nila.

"Niloko ka ng gagong yun? Tang--" Halos maitaob na ni Jongin ang maliit na lamesa sa harapan nila kung saan nakapatong ang dalawang plato ng pansit sa galit. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa ginawa ng asawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Napalagok na lang siya ng isang baso ng tubig na hain din ni Aling Dolor sa kanila.

Napalakas pa ang pagbagsak ni Jongin sa baso sa lamesa dahil sa galit.

Pero ito ang ikinagulat at nagpakalma kay Jongin sa namumuong galit sa kanyang puso, tumawa kasi si Kyungsoo sa gilid niya na para bang wala lang ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanya.

"Bakit parang mas galit ka pa kesa sa akin?"

May pagkalito sa mukha ni Jongin sa naging reaksyon ng kababata. "Pano ako di magagalit e niloko ka ng gagong yun! Kala mo kay tinu-tino, gagaguhin ka lang din pala pagkatapos kang pakasalan? Tangina, Soo. Ilang taon ka nagtiis sa gagong yun. May anak pa kayo. Wala ba siyang puso? Putangina niya."

Pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa balikat ni Jongin at hinimas ang likod. "Uy kalma ka. Para ka naman si Kuya kung magalit." Pero natatawa pa rin siya. Yun nga lang, nang bigyan siya ng nakakatakot na tingin ni Jongin, napayuko siya at napakagat sa labi.

"Alam na ba yan ng Kuya Seungsoo mo?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Yaw ko pa sabihin. Pagagalitan ako nun eh. Takot din ako medyo kay Kuya, lam mo naman yun."

"Tarantado yung asawa mo. So, ano? Iniwan na kayo ni Insoo ganun ba? Yun na yun? Pinakasalan at inanakan ka tas iiwan ka rin pala sa ere? Walang modo yung lalaking yun! Dapat dun ginugulpi!" Napabuga na lang ng hinga si Jongin tsaka naglagay muli ng tubig mula sa pitsel sa kanyang baso at nilagok ito.

"Di naman iniwan. Pero ako na yung nakipaghiwalay. Kasi di ko na rin siya mahal, Jongin. Sa tatlong taon na pinagsamahan namin, narealize ko na may mali. Akala ko siya na, pero hindi eh. May mga mabababaw na bagay kami na hindi napagkakasunduan. Madalas din kami mag-away na. At mas lumala nung nakita ko siya mismo sa bar na lagi niya pinupuntahan kada gabi, may kahalikang babae sa kandungan niya."

"Gago talaga. Buti hiniwalayan mo na."

Natatawa pa rin si Kyungsoo s amga reaksyon ni Jongin pero hindi na niya ito pinahalata pa. "Nag-usap naman kami. Mas gusto niya ng babae Jongin, yun ang narealize niya. Di ko din naman siya masisi kasi ganun din naman ako. Narealize ko na hindi pala siya perpekto para sa akin. Nung una ko lang pala siya gusto kasi natutunan ko na hindi pala talaga siya yung para talaga sa akin. Iniisip ko na lang na may mga bagay talaga na pansamantala lang. Yung akala mo yun yung gusto mo kasi gustong-gusto mo yung bagay na yun nung una, pero may araw din pala talaga na marerealize mo na 'ay, di pala 'to para sa akin.' Na aayaw ka din pala na tingin ko okay lang naman dahil doon, dun tayo natututo at mas natututunan pa natin yung kung ano ba talaga ang gusto at ayaw natin."

"Kaya ba hindi ka ganun kagalit sa kanya? Pero pano yung anak niyo?" Nakukuha naman ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo pero may galit pa rin siya sa asawa ni Kyungsoo dahil tangina nasa kanya na ang lahat tapos mapagtatanto lang niya na mas gusto niya ng babae? Puta lang?

"Syempre sabi ko sa kanya, ayoko na siya makita pa kahit kailan at--ayoko na makita pa din siya ng anak namin. Ni singko di ako hihingi sa kanya. Paghihirapan ko yung pagpapalaki kay Insoo na ako lang, na wala na siya sa buhay namin. Sumang-ayon naman siya. Alam mo ba, dapat nung November pa ako dapat nakauwi kaso nagkasakit si Insoo. Yung ipon ko na dapat pampauwi nagamit ko sa hospital bills ni Insoo. Kaya ayun nagsumikap ulit talaga ako makaipon ulit kaya heto, di na kami babalik sa Bicol. Dito na kami ni Insoo."

Sa buong kwento ni Kyungsoo, gusto na sumuntok ni Jongin sa pader sa sobrang galit na pinabayaan siya ng asawa nito dahil napagtanto lang niya na mas gusto niya babae? Nakakatawang rason. Napakagago. Pinangakuan mo ng habangbuhay sa harap ng altar, inanakan at niloko dahil lang ganun? Yun na yon? Di pa rin talaga ito matanggap ni Jongin. Hindi niya matanggap na sinaktan at dinurog ang puso ni Kyungsoo ng lalaking akala niya ay yun na.

Nakakuyom ang mga daliri ni Jongin at napahilamos ng mukha sa inis. Inis na inis pa rin siya sa nalaman at kung makikita niya ang lalaking iyon, babasagin niya panigurado ang mukha nito dahil ang napakabait at mapagmahal na si Kyungsoo ay hindi dapat sinasaktan, dapat ay minamahal at inaalagaan.

"Kapag nakita ko yang lalaking yan, ewan ko na lang kung ano magawa ko, Soo. Tangina niya para lang ganunin ka. Gago." Sambit pa rin niya.

Imbis na aluin niya si Kyungsoo sa kinahinatnatan ng buhay may asawa niya, siya pa mismo ang inaalo ng kababata.

"Hayaan mo na, Jongin. Ganun talaga siguro ang buhay, nakakagawa tayo ng mga maling desisyon pero sa bawat panibagong araw na ibigay sa atin, binibigyan din tayo ng chansang maging mas mabuti pa. Nasaktan man ako sa una, ganun talaga. Di ako matututo kung di ako masasaktan. Ngayong natuto na ako, alam kong hindi para sa akin si Chanyeol at hindi magbabalik ang dating kami. Ngayon, meron lang ako at si Insoo, kami lang at wala nang siya. Isa na lang siyang parte ng nakaraan ko."

Napabulong na lang ng 'hay' si Jongin at tinapik ang balikat ng kababata.

Pero putangina pa rin ng lalaking ayaw na niyang pangalanan pa muli. Tangina niya.

 

 --------------------------

 

Dumating ang Biyernes na hapon na ang duty ni Jongin. Di naman malayo ang Housing dahil kalapit lang din naman ito ng Philcoa. Tapat lang naman ito ng Quezon City Memorial Circle na mas mabigat ang trapiko at tambak ang mga tao pagdating ng rush hour dahil naroroon ang apat na terminal ng jeep na binababaan ng maraming pasahero.

Simula nang bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kanila, madalas niya itong kamustahin lalo na sa umaga kung saan laging nasa labas si Kyungsoo para paarawan si Insoo gaya nitong umaga lang:

Pagkasilip ni Jongin sa labas ng kanilang bahay, si Kyungsoo at Insoo agad ang napansin niya na nakaupo sa mahabang kahoy na bangko. Nilalaro ni Kyungsoo ang anak na nakaupo sa kandungan niya at di naman mapigilan ni Jongin na mapangiti habang pinapanood ang mag-ama.

Masaya si Kyungsoo at panay ang halakhak at paghalik sa ulo at pisngi ng anak. Di na rin niya napigilang lumabas ng bahay at lapitan si Kyungsoo.

"Uy, aga natin ah." Umupo siya sa tabi ng kababata na nakangiti na sa kanya nang nakakasilaw.

"Uy, wala ka ba pasok? Maaga duty mo di ba?"

Nilaro-laro na ni Jongin si Insoo at hinawakan ang maliit na kamay nito. Nakatitig lang ang bata sa kanya at tila nangingilala pa pero napangiti rin niya ito at gumulo-gulo na sa kandungan ni Kyungsoo.

"Mamaya pa duty ko alas-tres."

"Pero maaga ka pa rin gumising---Insoo, wag magulo." Inaabot ni Insoo ang maiikling galamay niya kay Jongin.

Tumawa si Jongin bahagya at inaasar si Insoo na kakargahin kaya lalo tuloy itong nagpupumilit magpakarga sa kanya. "Medyo maaga na. Nakasanayan na rin ng dalawang buwan."

"Parang dati nung hayskul lagi ka late." Pagpapaalala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na hindi naman siya nagkamali.

"Oo nga no. Parang kailan lang. Pero ngayon, tanda na natin."

"Kaya mag-asawa ka na, di ka na bumabata." Udyok ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at iniabot na si Insoo kay Jongin dahil nagpupumiglas. A ang anak sa hawak niya.

Kinuha naman ni Jongin si Insoo at hinawakan maigi. Alam niya kung pano humawak ng bata dahil natuto rin siya dito nang alagaan niya ang mga pamangkin niya noon sa kanila tuwing kailangan ng ate niya ng mag-aalaga.

"Asawa? Kyuti kyuti chuku bubu dudu." Baby talk niya bigla kay Insoo na patuloy sa pagbubungisngis. _Mag-aasawa lang ako kung ikaw asawa ko._ "Ewan. Di ko pa alam."

"Bakit naman? Wala ka ba niligawan man lang? Di ba crush mo yung anak ni Aling Belen noon? Nu nga ba ulit pangalan nun?"

"Luh, crush ka dyan? Si Eunbi? Di ko crush yun no." Todo tanggi niya sa kababata dahil iisa lang naman ang naging crush niya buong buhay niya at ito ang lalaking kausap niya ngayon.

"Bakit sabi sa akin nila Sehun at Chanyeol noon crush mo yun?" Nguso bigla ni Kyungsoo na ikinataas ng kilay ni Jongin.

"Bakit ka naman naniwala sa mga ugok na yun? Tsaka si Eunbi, may asawa na yung hapon tsaka sa Japan na nakatira. Kaya nga wala na rin sina Aling Belen diyan eh, pano angat na sa buhay."

"Di yan nakwento ni nanay. Ano ba yan, akala ko naman pagbalik ko may asawa ka na rin."

"Gusto mo na ba talaga ako mag-asawa, Soo?" Nguso niya bigla. Pero si Kyungsoo, nakanguso rin.

"Kalimutan mo na nga yung sinabi ko. Pero wala ka pa rin ba talaga nililigawan ngayon?"

"Wala."

"Wala ka ba gusto?"

"Meron."

"Yun naman pala, e di ligawan mo na!"

"Di yun ganun kadali, Soo. Komplikado kasi ang sitwasyon. Pero kung hahayaan niya ako, liligawan ko din naman siya. Sa ngayon, masaya na ako sa ganito lang muna."

"Mamaya maunahan ka ng iba. Sige ka." Sinapinan ni Kyungsoo sa likod si Insoo at ngumiti sa anak bago tumingin kay Jongin na nakatitig sa kanya.

Sa mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, napadalawang isip bigla si Jongin dahil ayaw na niyang maunahan pa muli ng iba sa pagkuha sa puso ni Kyungsoo, kaya ngayon, kumplikado man ang sitwasyon ay ipapahalata na niya ang tunay na nararamdaman para sa binata.

"Sige, susubukan ko."

Balik sa kasalukuyan, habang nag-babantay si Jongin kasama ng ka-edad na si Taemin na baguhan tulad niya, nakaramdam siya ng gutom.

"Pre, saglit lang bili lang ako meryenda." Paalam niya sa kasama.

"Sige lang." Sagot ni Taemin pabalik.

 _"Oy, oy itong jeep na may plate number na TVT 544, pakihuli. Nakaharang sa daan ang tagal."_ Bumalandra ang tunog ng megaphone kung saan HPG na mismo o Highway Patrol Group ng PNP na sakay ng mobil nila na naka-park sa gilid ang nag-aanunsyo mismo at nagpapahiya sa mga pasaway na mga drayber na pilit binababa ang mga pasahero sa maling babaan.

Rumesponde agad si Taemin habang si Jongin ay naghahanap muna ng makakain.

Habang nililibot ang mga mata sa paligid, isang pamilyar na lalaki ang umagaw sa kanyang atensyon.

"Kyungsoo?" Bulong niya habang pinapanood ang lalaki na naglalabas ng mga panindang kendi, chichirya at kahon ng mga yosi sa isang bayong na dala at nilalagay ang mga iyon sa dala na kahon na pinatong sa isang stand.

Hindi siya nagkamali, si Kyungsoo nga ang kanyang nakikita. Naka-maong na maikling shorts ang kababata at grey na tshirt.

Pinanood lang niya muna ito sa di kalayuan at nang matapos si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos ng kanyang mga paninda, umupo na ito sa dalang plastik na upuan at tinakpan ng tela pang-scarf ang kanyang mga binti.

Natawa kaunti si Jongin sa ginawa ng kababata dahil bakit pa nag-shorts ito kung tatakpan din pala niya ang kanyang makikinis na mga binti? Pero dahil matagal na niyang kilala ang lalaki, alam niyang mahilig sa shorts si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw na ayaw nitong pinagpapawisan ang kanyang mga binti.

Lumapit siya dito at tumikhim, "Isa ngang Marlboro." Panloloko niya.

"Jongin? Dito ka pala?" Singhap ni Kyungsoo nang makita siya.

Ngumiti si Jongin. "H-Hi."

"N-Naninigarilyo ka?" Akmang kukuha na si Kyungsoo ng isang stick ng Marlboro pero tumawa si Jongin. Hindi na niya kayang magpanggap pa.

"Hindi, hindi, joke lang yun. Di ako naninigarilyo. Chippy nga, yung blue." Pagpipigil pa rin ng tawa ni Jongin bago taimtim na pinanood si Kyungsoo na kay hinhin pa rin talaga kumilos.

"Ito oh," Abot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. "Libre ko na."

Inabutan naman siya ni Jongin ng bente pesos. "Di, ito bayad ko. Tanggapin mo na, Soo. Mas kailangan mo yan."

Napalabi si Kyungsoo at tinanggap rin ang bayad sa kanya ni Jongin. Kukuha na rin sana siya ng panukli sa suot na bag sa kanyang beywang pero inunahan na siya ni Jongin na mabikis binuksan ang chichirya at kumain nito. "Huwag na. Keep the change na."

"Di pwede yun. Eto oh, sukli mo." Pagpupumilit naman ni Kyungsoo na di naman tinanggap ni Jongin.

"Bakit di mo sinabi sa akin na magtitinda ka dito?"

"Yung sukli mo, Jongin, tanggapin mo na." Nguso na ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang inaabot pa rin sa kanya ang barya.

Si Jongin, dedma lang at panay ngata na sa chichiryang hawak. "Sino nagbabantay kay Insoo ngayon? Si nanay mo ba?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at sumuko na sa kakaabot ng sukli sa kanya. "Oo, si nanay muna. Dito ako magbebenta muna kasi malapit lang sa atin tsaka marami daw tao dito. Dito ka rin pala, Jongin. Sabi kasi ng nanay mo sa Philcoa ka daw di ba?"

"Dun ako noon, pero nilipat na ako dito."

"Ah..."

Isang babae ang lumapit at nag-abot ng barya kay Kyungsoo bago dumampot ng kendi sa paninda ni Kyungsoo tsaka umalis.

Si Jongin nakatitig lang sa kababata. "Nu oras ka pala uuwi nito mamaya?"

"Mga 8 siguro o 9."

"Sabay na pala tayo umuwi mamaya para matulungan kita magbitbit ng dala mo. Dami mo pa naman dala, pano mo 'to nadala lahat?"

"Marlboro nga." Isang lalaki ang lumapit. "Tatlo."

Sakto ang bayad ng lalaki at inabot ni Kyungsoo ang sigarilyong bili nito.

"Kaya ko naman uy. Kahit di mo na ako tulungan."

"Sus, parang di tayo magkaibigan. Sabay tayo mamaya." Kung mapilit si Kyungsoo, mapilit rin si Jongin.

 _"Ano ba yan! Pila ng SM North ayusin niyo yung pila ng jeep niyo nakaharang na di na makaalis yung jeep sa likod!"_ Galit na saway na naman ng taga HPG na naka-megaphone.

Sa lakas at galit na saway ng taga-HPG, mabilis inubos ni Jongin ang chichirya at tinaktak pa ang tira-tira sa kanyang bibig. Nagsihulugan tuloy ang mga mumo ng chips sa kanyang uniporme sa pagmamadali tsaka nilukot ang foil at tinapon ito sa sako ng basurahan sa likuran ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, teka! Yung uniporme mo." Agad na tumayo si Kyungsoo hawak ang scarf na pantakip niya sa mga binti at tsaka pinagpag ang mga kulay orange na tira-tira ng chips sa uniporme ni Jongin.

Naging estatwa ng ilang minuto ang katawan ni Jongin dahil hinahawakan siya ngayon ni Kyungsoo. Para ba silang mag-asawa sa mga sandaling iyon.

Kung sana nga lang.

"Ayan, okay na." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo bago umupo muli at takpan ang kanyang mga binti ng tela na hawak.

Nakatayo pa rin si Jongin kung saan siya inayusan ni Kyungsoo. Kumakabog ang kanyang dibdib at talagang kahit pagbali-baliktarin man talaga ang mundo, mahal pa rin niya talaga si Kyungsoo.

_"Ano ba yan! Matatrapik na kayo dito gusto niyo ba ialis namin yung pila niyo dito! Ayusin niyo mga jeep niyo!"_

Dun na naalimpungatan si Jongin at sumigaw ng, "Sabay tayo Soo! Sabay tayo uuwi ah!" tsaka madaling bumalik sa duty niya para ayusin ang daloy ng trapiko.

 

 --------------------------

 

"Bunso, mahal mo pa no?"

Matatapos na Ang Probinsyano na pinapanood nilang mag-ina matapos kumain.

Naka-upo at nakabukaka si Jongin sa kanilang sofa habang ang nanay naman niya ay nagtutupi ng mga damit sa gilid niya.

"Ano po, nay?" Tanong niya pabalik dahil di niya narinig maigi ang sinabi ng kanyang nanay na ngayon ay tumatawa na at may mapanlokong ngiti sa labi.

"Sabi ko, mahal mo pa rin ano? Si Kyungsoo?"

Napalunok sa sarilinv laway si Jongin af pinokus ang atensyon sa TV. Alam naman ng nanay niya ang tungkol sa nararamdaman niya para sa kababata.

Di niya ito sinabi ng diretsahan noon, pero ang nanay na niya mismo ang nag-open up sa kanya noon na alam niya. Kaya pala ina-update siya nito patungkol kay Kyungsoo noon. Dahil alam niya. Alam niya na kahit may iba at masaya na si Kyungsoo sa lalaking kinakasama, alam niyang may pake pa rin si Jongin sa kababata, na mahal pa rin niya si Kyungsoo kahit kabiguan ang binato sa kanya ng tadhana.

"Siya lang naman kasi, nay. Siya lang talaga."

Humagikgik ang kanyang ina. "Sabi ko na nga ba eh kaya hindi ka pa nag-aasawa. Pero nak, bakit di mo subukan ulit? Malaya naman na siya sa asawa niya. Bakit di mo ibahin na yung takbo ng buhay niyo ngayon?"

"Nay, iniisip ko rin po yan. Gusto ko subukan ulit. Pero pano pala kung ayaw na pala niya magmahal ulit? O pano kung wala naman talaga ako sa kanya? Na kababata lang ako, di na hihigit pa?"

"At uulitin mo yung nakaraan na torpe ka lang?"

"Nay, bakit ba natin pinag-uusapan 'to?"

The General's Daughter na ni Angel Locsin ang palabas.

"Kasi sabay kayo umuwi kanina? Bitbit mo pa lahat ng gamit niya? Di mo man lang siya pinagbitbit ng magaan? Inako mo lahat? Yun ba yung 'wala na ang lahat, nak?' kasi alam kong mahal mo pa talaga at kung mahal mo pa talaga, pagkakataon mo na 'to na baka ngayon, mapasayo mo na talaga siya."

Nilingon niya ang kanyang ina at nilapitan. Dumampot siya ng brief niya at tinupi. "Alam mo, nay, tama ka. Balak ko naman na talaga subukan pero nagdadalawang isip pa rin ako. Pero tama ka, nay, baka wala na akong pangatlong chansa kung palagpasin ko pa 'to."

"That's the spirit anak! Naku, kung buhay pa tatay mo kokotongan ka talaga nun sa katorpehan mo. Di torpe tatay mo, nak, kaya nagtataka ako bakit di ka nagmana sa kanya."

Nagtawanan ang mag-ina. "Nay, hayaan mo magdadasal ako kay tatay mamaya para makahingi ng powers niya sa panliligaw."

Hinampas siya ng nanay niya ng brief sa balikat. "Sira ka talaga! Panigurado napapakamot na sa batok tatay mo ngayon."

Natatawa lang si Jongin pero alam na niya ngayon ang kasagutan sa kanyang agam-agam--hindi na siya magpapakatorpe simula ngayon.

 

 --------------------------

 

Simula nang makausap niya ang ina tungkol kay Kyungsoo, tuwing umaga, sinasamahan na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na paarawan si Insoo. Minsan pa nga sinasamahan niya ang mag-ama na lumibot-libot sa compound nila. Minsan bibili sila ng pandesal, bibili ng taho, o kaya naman tatambay sa may basketball court para panoorin ang mga bata at mga binata maglaro.

Napalapit naman din si Insoo kay Jongin. Pero napansin niya sa bata na di ito mapili sa tao. Maharot pa nga ang bata at gusto palaging nilalaro.

Sa katunayan, karga-karga ni Jongin si Insoo ngayon. Nasa may talipapa kasi sila at bumibili si Kyungsoo ng ilang gulay at isda para ulamin nila mamaya.

"Ang gwapo naman ng asawa mo, beh, at sinamahan ka pa talaga dito mamalengke." Hirit ng isang tindera na pinagbilhan ni Kyungsoo ng isda.

Hindi naman bingi si Jongin kaya di nakatakas ang komento sa kanya ng tindera. Napangiti at kinilig pa nga siya dahil napagkamalan siyang asawa ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya magtatatalon.

"Naku po, di ko po siya asawa. Kaibigan lang."

Nabaril ang puso ni Jongin sa mga narinig at napapilit na lang siya sa pagngiti sa sakit ng mga salita pero totoo naman ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sila mag-asawa.

"Ay, e asan asawa mo?"

"Hiwalay na po ako sa asawa."

"Yun naman pala, e di kayo na lang!"

Papalakad pauwi, napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at sinabi, "Uchusera din yung tinderang yun no?"

"Ah, yung kanina ba?" Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa mata at napakurap-kurap. "J-Jongin, paihip nga ng mata ko, napuwing."

Inayos muna ni Jongin ng karga si Insoo na nakakapit sa leeg niya tsaka siya yumuko bahagya at inihipan ang mata ni Kyungsoo na napuwing sa tabi.

"Ayan, okay na?"

"I-Isa pa..." Kurap-kurap ni Kyungsoo bago ibuka muli ang kanang mata.

Umihip muli si Jongin. "Ayan?"

"Bababababa!" Baby talk ni Insoo na bigla na lang humagikgik.

"Luh, tawa ang baby." Nguso ni Jongin kay Insoo na sinundot bigla ang kanyang labi.

"Okay na. Salamat." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo bago sila umuwi.

 

 --------------------------

 

Pagdating sa duty ulit ni Jongin sa hapon, nakagawian na niyang bumili ng chichirya o kendi kay Kyungsoo.

Sasabihan lang niya si Taemin na kakain lang siya saglit at pupuntahan na ang kababata. Napapatagal nga rin ang pagtambay niya sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo dahil nauuwi sila bigla sa mga kwentuhang nakakatawa.

"Mamaya sabay ulit tayo umuwi." Paalala ni Jongin bago siya bumalik sa duty.

"Kelan ba tayo hindi nagsabay umuwi?" Tawa ni Kyungsoo pabalik.

"Oo nga no." Kamot sa ulo ni Jongin.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. "Hintayin kita mamaya."

"Hm. Pero pag ako natapos, hintayin din kita."

"Bumalik ka na nga dun. Mamaya pagalitan ka na naman dahil tagal mo tumambay dito."

"Sanay na mga yun sa akin. Tsaka--"

_"Type mo ba yung tindero na yun kaya ka lagi nakatambay dun?" Tanong ng lider nila na si  Jisub sa kanya nang mahuli siyang easy easy lang sa duty niya._

_"Sir, yes po!" Walang pag-aalinlangan niyang sagot kahit na pinagalitan na siya at pinagtangkaang bigyan ng memo._

_Sa kanyang pag-amin, nawala bigla ang init ng ulo sa kanya ng kanyang senior at pinagsawalang-bahala ang naging atraso niya sa araw na iyon._

_"Tama pala ang chismis. Sabi ng mga kasamahab natin sabay daw kayo lagi umuwi ng tinderong yan. Kaya pala. Pero, Kim, maging responsable din sa duty mo dito. Pwede mo naman siya puntahan pero wag masyado matagal."_

_"Pasensya na po. Hindi ko po kasi minsan mamalayan ang oras kapag kasama ko po siya." Pag-amin pa niya na walang pagkahiya. Hindi kasi siya marunong magsinungaling._

_"Pag-ibig nga naman. Hay." Napatapik na lang ang senior sa kanyang balikat. "Naiintindihan ko pero alalahanin mo ang responsibilidad mo bilang enforcer, malinaw ba?"_

_"Opo, Sir, pasensya na po talaga." Walang tigil niyang paghingi ng paumanhin._

_"Sige, pagbibigyan kita ngayon pero kapag nasobrahan ka ulit, mememohan na kita, malinaw?"_

_"Opo. Pasensya na po talaga."_

_Tinapik siya ulit nito sa balikat at tumango bago lumakad papaalis na bulong ang mga salitang, "Pag-ibig talaga."_

Kaya ngayon, pagkabalik ni Jongin sa kanyang pwesto para gabayan ang mga motorista sa daan, nagkita ang mga mata nila ng Sir Jisub niya at tinanguan siya nito.

Napahinga naman nang maluwag si Jongin dahil kundi sa pagpapaalala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na baka pagalitan na naman siya sa pagtagal sa pagtambay sa pwesto niya, malaman ay mamemohan na siya ng tuluyan.

 

-

 

Pagkalabas ni Jongin sa kanilang bahay matapos umalis ng kanyang ina para maglabada, ipinagtaka ni Jongin kung bakit wala si Kyungsoo at Insoo sa labas.

Sa kuryosidad, tumungo siya sa bahay ng mga Do at sumilip sa loob. Yun nga lang, wrong timing siya ng dating. Mabigat ang atmospera sa loob ng bahay nila Kyungsoo. Nagsitinginan sa kanya ang mga Do, lalo na ang kuya ni Kyungsoo na nanlilisik ang mga mata sa mga segundong iyon.

Di rin nakatulong ang tadtad na mga namumutok na mga braso ng nakakatanda ng dragon na tattoo. Takot pa naman din si Jongin sa presensya ni Kuya Seungsoo kahit mula pagkabata. May sariling pamilya na rin ito pero lalo lang siyang naging mas nakakatakot. Lalo na at galit pa ito ngayon.

Karga ni Kyungsoo si Insoo na naglalaro ng hawak na rattle. Agad napayuko si Kyungsoo at mukhang galing lang ito sa pag-iyak.

Hinuha ni Jongin, ngayon lang nalaman ni Kuya Seungsoo ang nangyari kay Kyungsoo at sa asawa nitong ayaw na niyang banggitin pa ang pangalan.

"Uhh..." Pagbabasag ng katahimikan ni Aling Dolor sabay ngiti. "Jongin, anak, pasensya na. Pero pwede bang mamaya ka na lang pumunta--"

"Hay, hay," Napahilamos ng mukha si Seungsoo sa harap ni Kyungsoo na tahimik pa rin at patagong umiiyak. "Oy, Jongin!" Tawag bigla sa kanya ni Kuya Seungsoo na ikinagulat niya. Imbis na paalis na sana siya, nakorneran pa siya ng nakakatakot na kuya ni Kyungsoo.

"K-Kuya--"

"Bakit kasi hindi na lang ikaw!?"

"H-Ha? A-Ako?" Lito niyang sagot habang nakaturo sa sarili.

Napakamot sa ulo si Kyungsoo sa sobrang inis na ikinakaba bigla ni Jongin. Halos tumalon na ang puso niya sa lakas ng tibok ng puso nito.

"Uh..." Kumurap si Jongin at tiningnan si Aling Dolor at Kyungsoo na di rin naintindihan ang sinabi ni Kuya Seungsoo, kaya dahil dito  napatayo na lang ang lalaki at pumunta sa kusina.

"Ewan ko sa inyo!"

 

 --------------------------

 

Limang kendi and dinampot ni Jongin. Imbis na naka all blue lang ito na uniporme, may pinatong ito na isa pang suot na kulay neon yellow dahil mag-gagabi na.

"Okay ka lang?" Tanong niya sa kababata na ngumiti lang sa kanya.

"Yung kay Kuya ba kanina? Wala lang yun. Pinagsabihan lang niya ako kaya naiyak ako."

"Kuya mo talaga kahit kailan nakakatakot."

"Mga ate mo lang naman di takot sa kanya."

"Oo nga." Tawa nilang dalawa. "So okay ka lang nga?"

"Kung di ako okay di ako magtitinda ngayon."

"Hmmm." Tango ni Jongin bago ayusin ang suot na beret. "Sabay tayo mamaya ah?"

"Oo, oo, sabay tayo. Ikaw talaga lagi mo na lang pinapaalala."

"Baka kasi mamaya iba sabayan mo." Nguso niya kahit wala naman siyang karibal na.

"Sino naman yung sasabayan kong iba?" Tawa na naman ni Kyungsoo. Nagbukas ng Fres kendi si Jongin at sinubo ito.

"Wala naman...malay ko lang, may manliligaw ka pala."

"Huy, may anak na ako. Laspag na. Wala na manliligaw."

"Uy, laspag ka dyan. Wag mo sabihin sa sarili mo yan." Nguso ulit ni Jongin dahil ayaw niya na minamaliit ni Kyungsoo ang sarili.

"Totoo naman. Wala na magkakagusto sa akin no. Alis ka na nga, baka mapagalitan ka sige ka." Tawa na naman ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang tela na nakatakip sa mga binti niya.

"Wala pa nga ako 10 minutes pinapaalis mo na agad ako." Pagtatampo ni Jongin.

"Kesa mamemohan ka, sige ka."

"Sige na nga, basta mamaya sabay tayo."

"Hm." Ngisi at sang-ayon ni Kyungsoo bago umalis si Jongin.

Pero bago tuluyang umalis, bumalik siya kay Kyungsoo at nagbayad ng dalawang piso pa para dumampot ng dilaw na Max kendi.

"Di ka laspag, Soo. Maganda ka tsaka mabait, san pa sila!" At tsaka tumakbo pabalik sa pwesto niya bago pa makapagsalita si Kyungsoo.

Kumabog ang dibdib niya sa kaba at saya dahil sa mga salitang sinabi na pawang katotohanan naman. Di lang maganda si Kyungsoo, bukal pa ang puso kaya san pa siya?

Nang pagkaalis ni Jongin, napahawak si Kyungsoo sa kanyang batok. Hinimas niya ito habang humugis puso ang kanyang mapupulang mga labi.

 

-

 

Aalis na sana si Jongin para sa kanyang duty. Maayos at plantsado ang kanyang asul na uniporme at bagong punas naman ang kanyang bota, hatid sa kanya ng kanyang nanay na hindi nagsawang asikasuhan siya.

"Nay, alis na po ako." Humalik siya sa pisngi ng kanyang ina tsaka sinuot ang kanyang beret.

"Jongin, sa 14 wala ako ah? Nagtext ate mo sa akin. Pinapaalaga sina Rahee at Raeon sa kanila dahil magdi-date daw silang mag-asawa sa 14. Aba'y akalain mo nga naman Valentines Day na naman. Ano? Ano na balita sa inyo ni Kyungsoo?"

Napakurap si Jongin sa gulat. "V-Valentines Day na?"

"Tumitingin ka pa ba sa kalendaryo, nak?"

Ang totoo niyan, di na namamalayan ni Jongin kung anong petsa na, basta ang alam niya kung Lunes, Biyernes, Sabado at Linggo pa ba.

"Nay, d-di ko na napansin." Kamot niya sa batok at medyo nahihiya.

"Ah, basta, nak, bigyan mo ng kahit tsokolate man lang si Kyungsoo. Kelan ka ba kasi kikilos ah?"

Oo nga pala, hindi pa rin siya kumikilos para ligawan si Kyungsoo.

"Uh, nay, hayaan niyo po, sa 14 bibigyan ko si Kyungsoo ng chocolate." Sagot niya. Ilang beses mang sabihin ni Jongin sa sarili na kikilos na siya e di pa rin niya magawa. Nagdasal naman siya sa tatau niya na sana bigyan siya ng powers nito na dumamoves pero nauunahan siya ng bayag niyang mabilis umurong kapag kasama na si Kyungsoo.

"O siya, basta sa 14 wala ako dito. Kilos-kilos din kundi talaga sayang chansa mo sinasabi ko sayo, Jongin. Hay naku, ikaw talagang bata ka, bakit kasi di ka nabiyayaan ng tatay mo sa galing sa panliligaw."

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin at napamewang habang pinapanood ang ina na magpatuloy sa pagwalis sa maliit nilang sala.

 

 --------------------------

 

February 14th. All Singles Day, Lovers Day, Araw ng mga Puso, Araw ng Pagmamahalan, Araw ng paglago ng mga business.

Kaliwa't-kanan ang mga nagbebenta ng mga anek-anek na pangregalo sa loved ones daw kuno. May unan, may lobo, stuffed toy, bulaklak at tsokolate. Halos lahat pula ang kulay at namumukadkad ang hugis puso sa paligid pero walang tatalo sa hugis puso na ngiti ni Kyungsoo na di mabibili man ng kahit anong salapi, gaano man ito kalaki at kaliit.

Himala nagbago ang schedule ni Jongin sa araw ding iyon. Kinagabihan habang nasa jeep silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo pauwi, tumawag sa kanya si Senior Yunho at pinaalam sa kanya na duty niya bukas ng umaga sa may Philcoa dahil wala si Sungwon na nanganak na ang asawa.

Kaya naman umagang-umaga ay naiinis siya dahil di man lang niya nakita si Kyungsoo dahil di pa umaakyat ang araw ay nakaalis na siya.

Syempre, pinaalalahanan din siya ng nanay niya na bigyan ng tsokolate si Kyungsoo. Paulit-ulit iyon bago siya matulog nung nakaraang gabi, mula sa paggising, pag-kain ng almusal, pagkatapos maligo, pagkatapos magbihis at magsapatos, hanggang siya ay makaalis.

_"Anak, Valentines na ah? Kumilos ka na. Kahit tsokolate lang ibigay mo, 'nak, yaan mo magdadasal ako sa tatay mo, maka-score ka lang!"_

At heto siya ngayon, pumipito, ginagabayan ang mga motorista sa tamang babaan at tamang sakayan. Suot niya ang kanyang shades pangharang sa silaw ng araw. Kahit mga tindero at tindera ng mga pangregalong pang-Valentines ay sinasaway niya dahil humaharang sa daan, kaso dahil sa kanila lalong kinakabahan si Jongin.

Putek, bakit ba ang hirap-hirap umamin ng nararamdaman sa taong gusto mo?

At bakit ang hirap ata magbigay ng tsokolate kay Kyungsoo?

Magbibigay lang naman siya pero bakit ang hirap imaginin ang magiging eksena kung sakaling gawin niya ang bagay na 'yun?

Pero pagkauwi, imbis na tsokolate ang binili, bumili siya ng cake sa Red Ribbon. Choco Mousse yung maliit, sana swak na sa taste ni Kyungsoo.

Pero panghihinalaan kaya siya nito na may gusto siya sa kanya? Pano kung pandirihan pala siya?

Tangina.

Putangina, bakit ba nauso ang mag-overthink?

Magbibigay lang siya ng cake pero bakit ang hirap-hirap?

Nanlulumo si Jongin sa kanyang kama at napapasuntok na lang sa unan.

Para mahimasmasan, lumabas muna siya sa kanila at naglakad-lakad at baka makaisip din siya ng perpektong tiyempo at banat para mamaya sa pagbigay niya ng cake para kay Kyungsoo.

At baka nga umamin na siya.

Alas-sais na. Dapat nanonood na nanay niya ngayon ng Wowowin, pero wala ang pinakamamahal niyang nanay na binilhan naman din niya ng prutas na regalo na niya sa kanya pang-Valentines Day. Mainam na ang prutas kesa sa tsokolate para sa nanay niyang singkwenta'y siyete na.

Si Kyungsoo wala sa kanila. Panigurado nagtitinda sa may Housing. Pagsilip niya kina Kyungsoo, naroroon si Aling Dolor at si Insoo nanonood ng Wowowin.

Napatingin naman si Insoo sa kanya at kumaway naman siya sa bata at ngumiti. Tumawa at pumalakpak naman si Insoo, kaya napalingon si Aling Dolor pero mabilis na lumakad na papalayo si Jongin at napahawak sa kanyang dibdib.

Naglakad-lakad siya. Napunta siya sa court, sa may bigasan, sa may traysikelan tapos napadaan kina Manong Insung na kilala bilang isang lasinggero sa kanila.

May maliit na lamesa sa harap ng bahay ng lasinggero hain ay pulutang sisig at bote ng mga Red Horse at The Bar na pink.

Naroroon si Manong Shindong, si Manong Eunhyuk, Manong Woobin na sige sa yosi at shot. Mga nakahubad pa ang mga ito at napakalakas ng halakhak habang nagkukwentuhan.

Dumaan si Jongin.

"Pre, pre, MMDA enforcer na yan."

"Dali, pa-shot-in mo!"

Mabilis ang mga pangyayari at isang braso ang biglang pumatong sa balikat niya. "Pre, pre, shot ka muna dito. Valentines day naman oh!"

"Uhh..." Hihindi sana siya pero mahirap tumanggi sa barkada ni Manong Insung. Mapilit kasi sila.

"Shot na! Minsanan lang naman yan oh!"

Tinagayan siya ni Manong Insung ng baso ng Red Horse na di naman niya tinanggihan.

"Ehehe." Pumeke siya ng ngiti at napalunon pagkakita sa baso na may lamang alak. "Uhh."

"Sige na, inom na." Tinulak ni Insung ang shot glass sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Wala na rin siyang nagawa at nilagok ito na may pagkasuya dahil ayaw niya ng lasa ng alak.

"Yuuuuuun! Haha!" Pagdidiwang ni Insung hanggang sa tinulak na siya nito paupo sa isang silya. "Inom ka na muna, pre!"

"Yon, bagong recruit! Magaling, Insung! Hehe!" Nag-apir si Shindong na gabundok na ang laki ng tiyan kakatagay kay Insung na nagkakamot ng pwet bago humithit ng yosi.

"Uh, di kasi ako umiinom eh." Biglang sabi ni Jongin sa mga nakakatanda.

"Eh, Valentines Day naman, inom ka lang onti tas kwentuhan tayo dito." Suwestyon naman ni Eunhyuk sa mismong bote tumutungga.

"Uhh..."

Inabutan siya ng baso ulit.

"Musta sahod sa pagiging enforcer, pre? Balita ko malaki daw kita dyan ah!" Panimula ni Insung tsaka bumuga ng usok sa mismong mukha ni Jongin.

Nagpigil huminga si Jongin dahil ayaw niyang mabastos ang nakakatanda kung hahawiin niya ng kamay niya ang usok. Bukod sa kape at alak, ayaw na ayaw din niya ng usok ng sigarilyo.

"Uh, di naman malaki. Sakto lang naman." Nag-shot muli siya na mabilis naman nilagyan ulit ng alak ng iba.

"Madalas kita nakikita sa may Philcoa, pre eh. Pero nawala ka naman dun." Nagsindi ng sigarilyo si Shindong.

"Nilipat na kasi ako dyan sa may Housing."

Kinalabit siya ni Woobin at inalukan ng sisig. "Pulutan pre, kumain ka."

Sumunod naman ang masunuring si Jongin at tumikim ng sisig at uminom na naman ulit ng alak.

"Yun oh! Lakas mo rin pala tumagay eh!"

Natawa onti si Jongin dahil ang totoo niyan, mahina siya sa inuman, pero dahil parang gusto rin niya ito subukan, nagpadala na siya sa daloy ng pag-toma at kwentuhan ng mga kainuman hanggang sa umikot na nga ng tuluyan ang kanyang paningin.

Bumagsak ang kanyang ulo sa lamesa. "Hilo na ako." Bulong niya.

"Puta, pre, mahina pala 'to!"

"Naka-ilan ba yan?"

"Isang bote, pre."

"Tangna, pauwiin niyo na baka sumuka pa."

"Tawagin niyo si Aling Linda, sunduin na niya anak niya!"

"Geh!" Umalis sina Eunhyuk at Shindong saglit pero bumalik din.

"Wala dun ermat niya pre!'

"Tawagin niyo kaya yung jowa nito, yung anak ni Aling Dolor!" Sambit ni Woobin bago nag-shot.

"Ay, jowa sila?"

"Oo, gago, di mo ba sila nakikita kada umaga lagi magkasama? Nakita ko pa nga sila isang beses non. Tong si Jongin hinahalikan mata nung anak ni Dolor!"

"O di tawagin niyo na!" Utos ni Insung at lumakad naman si Eunhyuk at Shindong papunta sa bahay nila Aling Dolor.

Samantala, niyuyugyog ni Insung si Jongin na nakapatong pa rin ang ulo sa mesa. "Oy wag ka susuka dyan sa mesa ah. Di pa ubos sisig namin."

"Deeeh, di naman ako susu--ka eh. Hiluu lang. Hiluuuu!" Sagot nito sa malalim nitong boses.

"Asan si Jongin!?"

"Yun o! Wasak agad isang bote pa lang naman nauubos!"

Dumating na sina Eunhyuk at Shindong kasama si Kyungsoo na alalang-alala kay Jongin.

"Uy, uy, bangon na diyan, uwi ka na." Yugyog ulit ni Insung kay Jongin na bumangon na at nakanguso. "Hihilo nga ako pano ako uuwi?"

"Yung jowa mo mag-uuwi sayo, pre."

"Huh?" Litong tanong ni Jongin. Alam niya ang narinig pero di naman niya maintindihan.

"Ano ba naman, Jongin, bakit ka naman naglasing!?" Mabilis na lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at siya ay inakay. Kamuntikan nga lang sila matumba pareho dahil sa bigat ng katawan ni Jongin. Matangkad at matipuno kasi ito kesa sa kanya.

"Soo?" Pangingilala niya sa nakaakay sa kanya. Di na niya napansin na hinayaan na siya ng grupo ni Insung na nagpatuloy lang sa pag-iinom.

"Oo, ako 'to. Bakit ka ba uminom ha? Iinom-inom ka tas ang hina mo naman pala." Pagalit na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya dala ng pag-aalala.

"Wala, mahina yung recruit mo! Eto, eto!"

"Yan! Yan, sekyu, baka malakas!" Palakpak ni Insung habang tinutulak ni Shindong sa bakanten upuan.

"Niyaya kasi nila ako tas gusto ko lang din malasing bigla." Pag-aamin ni Jongin habang hinihila siya ni Kyungsoo pauwi sa kanila.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa mga lasinggero na agad tinagayan si Minho.

"Yon! Malakas 'to, pre, panalo na ko sa pusta nito!"

Napailing si Kyungsoo sa nalaman.

"Di mo ba alam na pinagpupustahan ka ng mga yon?"

"Ha? S-Sino?" Libot ng mga papikit na mga mata ni Jongin sa paligid.

"Yung mga kalasingan mo kanina." Wika niya pero pinandilatan lang siya ni Jongin at tila di naintindihan ang kanyang sinabi.

Nakalagpas din sila sa wakas sa lamesa ng mga lasinggero at teka ayan na ang mga tanod.

"Oy. Oy. Oy! Curfew na awat na kayo diyan!"

"Boss, tagay muna! Valentines naman oh!"

Napailing na naman si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pag-akay kay Jongin. "Valentines tas naglasing ka."

"Kasi single ako hehehe."

"Pero di ka dapat nakipag-inuman sa mga yun. Mamaya nilagyan pala nila ng betsin yung iniinom mo."

"Deh, luh betsin yun. Weak lang ako. Parangsapagibigweakshit."

"Ano?"

"Waluuh. Haha. E ikaw, bakit mo ko sinundo? Ay, nakauwi ka na pala? Nu oras na ba, Soo, Soo?"

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang ilaw sa bahay nila Jongin bago ipasok ang lasing na lalaki at sinara ang pinto.

"Alas-diyes na, Jongin. Kanina pa ko nakauwi. San kwarto mo?"

Tumuro si Jongin sa taas at pasensyosong inakay naman siya ni Kyungsoo paakyat at papunta sa kanyang maliit na kwarto.

Hiniga niya si Jongin sa kama nito at nakahinga rin siya nang malalim dahil hiningal siya agad sa pag-uwi kay Jongin.

Tila higad si Jongin na gumagapang sa magulong kama. Nakadapa ito at ikinuskos ang mukha sa malambot niyang mga unan.

"Di ka ba susuka o ano?"

"Deh, di ako nasusuka. Hilo lang. Onti."

"Baka sumuka ka diyan mamaya sa kama mo, sigurado ka ba na di ka susuka?"

Humarap si Jongin ng higa at minulat kaunti ang mga mata. Sa di inaasahan, bigla itong kumanta. _"Nahihilo, nalilito, asan ba ko sayo? Aasa ba ako sayo?"_

"Hay, lasing ka na nga talaga. Matulog ka na." Iniayos ni Kyungsoo ang higa ni Jongin sa kama.

 _"Oo nga pala, hindi nga pala tayo. Hanggang dito na lang ako. Nangangarap na mapasayo."_ Patuloy si Jongin sa pagkanta, mga mata ay nakatuon lang kay Kyungsoo mismo.

Kinumutan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil magpasa-hanggang ngayon ay malamig pa rin ang panahon.

"Tulog na, Jongin."

Umiling si Jongin na oarang bata. "Yaw ko pa." Sabay huni pa rin sa kantang Migraine ng Moonstar88 na theme song niya sa sarili nung nawasak ang puso niya pagkalaman na may jowa na si Kyungsoo. _"Hihilo, lilito, san ba ko sayoooo. Aasa na lang ba ako?"_ Mali-mali na rin ang lyrics na kanyang binabanggit. _"Asan na ba ako? May pag-asa ba sa puso mo?"_ Iniba na naman niya ulit ang lyrics pero sakto pa rin ang mga salita sa melodiya ng kanta.

Napamewang si Kyungsoo sa estado ni Jongin na lasing na lasing na talaga. "Nahihilo na naman ako, Soo." Tumulis ang nguso niya. "Umiikot ka na sa paningin ko."

"Teka nga kunan kita ng tubig." Umalis saglit si Kyungsoo at kumuha ng pitsel at isang baso.

Ngunit bago makabalik, dagundong ng paa sa kahoy na hagdan ang narinig niya hanggang sa umabot na rin sa kanyang tenga ang pagduduwal ni Jongin sa banyo na nasa ibaba.

Hinayaan lang niya na sumuka muna si Jongin.

Nang lumabas ang kababata sa banyo, bagong hilamos din ang mukha nito. Mabilis na kumuha ng tuwalya si Kyungsoo sa banyo at ipinangpunas iyon sa basang mukha ni Jongin.

"Susuka ka pa ba?"

Umiling si Jongin at tinitigan si Kyungsoo sa mga mata. Umiikot pa rin man ang paningin, di pa rin niya mapigilan ang sariki sa pagtitig sa lalaking mahak na mahal pa rin niya hanggang ngayon.

"Lam mo, theme song ko Migraine para sayo."

"Bakit naman?" Patuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagpunas sa mukha ni Jongin.

"Kasi hinilo mo ko." Magulong sagot ni Jongin na ikinatawa na lang ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit naman kita hihiluhin, di naman kita nilasing. Ayan, lika na, tulog ka na. Pero inom ka muna ng tubig." Sinauli nang mabilis ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na tuwalya sa banyo tsaka naglagay ng tubig sa isang baso at iniabot yun kay Jongin.

Ininom naman ni Jongin ang inabot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. "Okay na."

"Ubos?" Sinuri ni Kyungsoo ang baso.

"Hm."

"Kaya mo na umakyat na di inaakayan?"

"Hm."

"Sige, tara."

"Aakyat ka pa?"

"Oo, dadalhin ko din 'tong pitsel tsaka baso mo para kapag nauhaw ka andun agad yung tubig mo."

Agad sila tumungo pabalik sa kwarto ni Jongin. Humiga si Jongin at pinanood nang taimtim si Kyungsoo na inayos pa ang ibabaw ng kanyang kabinet para mapatungan ng pitsel at baso.

"May cake ako na binili sayo," Lambing niyang sabi habang tinititigan si Kyungsoo.

"Cake? Di ko naman birthday ah?" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo na taimtim na nakatingin din sa kanya. Umupo ito sa gilid ng kama ni Jongin at hinawi nito ang buhok ng kababata.

Biglang umupo si Jongin, buhok ay gulu-gulo.

"Bulaklak sana bibilhin ko pero di naman nakakain e mahilig ka pa naman kumain. Tsaka sabi din ni nanay tsokolate daw bigay ko kaso mas gusto ko mas malaki kaya cake. Malaki gaya kung gano kalaki pagmamahal ko sayo." Tumango si Jongin nang paulit-ulit na pati buhok niya ay tumatalbog din.

Isang ngiti ng pagkagaan ng loob ang pumorma sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Kelan pa yan?"

"High school."

"Bat di mo ko niligawan?!" Kunot noo na pagtatampong sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Yumuko si Jongin, bahagyang nakanguso na naman. "Kasi di ko namana kay tatay yung tapang niya manligaw." Bulong niya.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Jongin. Labi niya'y perpektong humugis puso. "E kelan mo ko liligawan?"

"Kapag binigyan na ako ni tatay ng powers niya." Lasing at wala pa rin sa ulirat na sagot ni Jongin.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at sinuklay ang buhok ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang mga daliri. "Di naman kita itataboy, Ni. Magpapaligaw pa ako sayo."

"Nanaginip lang ako. Tama, tama, nanaginip ako ngayon na umaamin kay Kyungsoo ko."

Hagikgik na naman ang sukli ni Kyungsoo sa kababata bago pisilin ang pisngi nito. "Di ka nananaginip, tangi. Pero, okay lang ba sayo na may anak na ako?"

Tumango si Jongin. "Mahal pa rin naman kita talaga e. Kahit, k-kinasal ka na."

"Hiwalay naman na." Masayang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Hay, nako, Ni, tulog ka na. Bukas na natin 'to pag-usapan, okay?"

"Okay..." Masunuring sagot na naman ni Jongin. Basta pagdating kay Kyungsoo, tanging oo lang talaga ang alam niyang sagot.

"Sige na, tulog na."

Humiga si Jongin at hinayaan si Kyungsoo na ayusin ang unan niya sa ulunan at sa may paanan. Pagkatapos siyang kumutan ng lalaking inaasam-asam at pakiramdam niya'y abot kamay na niya, binigyan siya ng halik nito sa may noo at pisngi niya.

"Kiniss mo ako?" Tanong na naman ni Jongin na antok na antok na at gumagaan ang katawan sa pagod at alak na nananalaytay sa kanyang katawan.

"Hm." Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin. "Tulog na."

"Yung cake mo nasa ref. Yung Red Ribbon. Kunin mo na lang ah?" Inaantok na wika ni Jongin sa humuhuni na si Kyungsoo.

"Sige, kunin ko na lang. Tulog na." Paglalambing nito sa kanya, haplos pa rin ang kanyang buhok habang kinakantahan siya nito ng Migraine ng Moonstar 88.

Dahil sa totoo niyan, kahit si Kyungsoo rin ay umabot sa puntong lito siya at nalilito sa kinikilos ni Jongin sa kanya magpamula pa noon. Di na lang niya iyon pinansin dahil mabilis siyang nahulog sa iba.

At ngayon, marahil nakahilera na ng tama ang mga bituin para sa kanila para makapagsimula muli.

Pagkatulog ni Jongin, isang ngiti ang nanalaytay sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Pinagmasdan niya ang kababata at tanong niya sa sarili, "Bakit kasi ngayon lang, Jongin?"

Pero sa isip din niya, "Di bale, ngayon pwede na ulit."

Nang makuha ni Kyungsoo ang cake sa ref ng mga Kim, isang dilaw na sticky note ang nakalagay sa ibabaw ng pulang kahon ng choco mousse.

 

_Happy Valentines Day, Kyungsoo! 💕_

Sa maikling mensahe ni Jongin na sinulat sa sticky note, isang drawing din ng penguin at bear ang kasama nito na may isang hugis puso sa gitna nito.

Mukhang penguin, asar yun dati kay Kyungsoo ng mga kaklase nung elementarya. Kinainisan niya iyon nung una, pero kinasanayan din.

Bear, laging pinipilit ni Jongin noon na isa siyang bear at silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo ay ang mag-bestfriends forever dahil sa snow daw sila nakatira.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo sa mga munting alaala nilang dalawa noon ni Jongin at tsaka niya sinara maigi ang ref.

 

 --------------------------

 

Pagkagising ni Jongin, mabigat ang ulo niya.

Gulu-gulo ang kanyang buhok at may bakas pa ng tuyo na laway sa gilid ng kanyang labi.

Kumamot siya sa tiyan, sa batok at nanatiling nakaupo sa kama. Nagsisitilaukan na rin ang mga tandang ng mga kapitbahay hudyat na umaga na.

Wala siyang iniisip sa mga sandaling iyon. Ang alam lang niya, umaga na at---

"Tangina!" Halos masubsob siya sa sahig dahil alas nuwebe na at dapat nasa duty na siya ngayon pero anong ginawa niya? Naglasing kagabi at heto't late na siya sa trabaho at tiyak mamememohan na talaga.

Nag-riring na rin ang cellphone niya sa kung saan na di niya maalala kung san nakalagay.

Nilibot niya ang paningin at pinakinggan maigi ang tunog ng cellphone. Sinundan niya ang tunog nito at natagpuan ang phone sa loob ng damitan niyang tatak Orocan.

Yunho calling.

Natakot si Jongin. Pero agad naman siyang sumagot.

"Hell--"

"Jongin, asan ka na? Bat wala ka pa? Kanina pa ako tumatawag?"

"Uh, Sir, pasensya na po. Pasensya na po talaga. K-Kakagising ko lang po. Di ko po namalayan. Pasensya na po."

"Hay, ikaw talagang bata ka. Okay lang naman umabsent pero sabihan mo kami ng maaga. O sige, ngayon lang to, Kim. Next time mememohan kita talaga."

"Yes, Sir, thank you po at sorry po talaga. Nalasing po kasi ako kagabi. Pasensya na po talaga."

"Okay lang okay lang, basta sa susunod magpaalam muna kahit lasing."

"Opo, opo, Sir, pasensya na po talaga."

"Sige."

_Beep beep beep._

Napahinga siya nang malalim. Buti na lang ligtas siya.

Nang makalma, inayos na muna niya ang sariling higaan. Pero nang mapansin ang pitsel at baso sa ibabaw ng isa pa niyang kabinet, nagtaka siya kung bakit may pitsel at baso roon.

At dun na niya naalala ang lahat.

 

 --------------------------

 

Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro nang tumakbo pababa si Jongin, nagbabakasakaling nakauwi na ang kanyang ina sa pagbabantay kina Raeon at Rahee.

"O, anak! Gising ka na! Aakyat pa lang ako para gisingin ka sana. Mag-almusal ka na." Masayang sabi sa kanya ng ina niya na nakauwi na nga.

"Nay, kanina ka pa nakauwi?"

"Ngayon, ngayon lang. Akala ko pumasok ka pero..." Binunggo ng nanay niya ang balakang niya sa kanya sabay ng isang mapanlokong ngiti. "Ikaw ah. Kayo na pala."

"Nay, ano pong sinasabi niyo?"

Hinampas siya nito sa braso.

"Sus, kunwari ka pang di mo alam. Kailangan mo lang pala ng alak para makaamin kay Kyungsoo."

Biglang bumukas ang kurtina papunta sa kusina nila at lumabas doon si Kyungsoo na karga si Insoo.

"Nay, si Jongin po--Jongin! Halika na, kain ka na!"

Nagulantang si Jongin dahil una sa lahat, alam ng nanay niya ang nangyari, at si Kyungsoo ay nasa kanila?

"Babababa!" Inaabot ni Insoo ang kanyang mga braso kay Jongin na wala naman ding nagawa kundi kunin ang bata kay Kyungsoo.

"Kain na kayo ng almusal. Tapos na ko dahil kumain na ko kina Jihyun kanina."

Umakyat ang kanyang nanay sa taas at naiwan na lang silang tatlo sa may kusina.

Nagkita ang mga mata nila saglit habang si Insoo ay abala naman sa hawak nitong laruan na biglang nahulog.

Kung di pa mahuhulog ang laruan ni Insoo, hindi pa mapuputol ang katahimikan sa dalawa. Pinulot ni Jongin ang laruan at binigay ulit kay Insoo na nagbi-baby talk.

Isa pa, pareho pang namumula ang kanilang mga mukha nang sa wakas, magtama muli ang mga mata nila.

"Ah, nilutuan kita ng almusal, Ni. Ano...kasi di ba wala si Nanay mo. Tapos...ano kasi, tulog na tulog ka kaya di na kita ginising. Alam ko rin na sasakit ulo mo kaya pasensya na di kita ginising para makapasok ka sa trabaho. D-Di ba balik ka sa Philcoa ngayon?"

Napa-ah, si Jongin sa isip niya. At syempre, kinilig rin sa di inaasahang pag-asikaso at pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Salamat, Soo. Uh," Tumingin siya sa nakahaing pagkain sa hapag.

Pritong itlog, pritong talong, alamang at fried rice ang handa.

"Kain na tayo." Sabi niya tsaka sila umupo.

Kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo si Insoo para makakain nang maayos si Jongin.

"Soo, kain ka rin."

"Okay lang ba?"

"Oo naman. Samahan niyo ko ni Insoo kumain. Tsaka di ko to lahat mauubos."

Sumunod si Kyungsoo at umupo sa tabi ni Jongin tsaka naghanda ng makakain.

Si Insoo, tahimik lang sa kandungan ng kanyang ama.

Nang matapos kumain, sabay silang dumighay na nagpatawa sa kanilang dalawa.

"Salamat pala kagabi." umpisa ni Jongin. "Ano, yung alam mo na. Totoo yun. Walang halong biro."

"Alam ko," Ngiti sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at ang ikinagulat pa niya, pinatong nito ang ulo sa kanyang balikat. "Salamat din sa cake, Ni."

Ang malaking ngiti ni Jongin ay dulot ng pagkakilig. "Sus, wala yun."

"So ano na, Jongin?" Humiga rin si Insoo sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo habang pinipilit na isubo ang laruan. Mabilis naman si Kyungsoo sa pagsuway sa anak na huwag iyon isubo at nakinig naman ang musmos na bata.

"Ano na? E, di susuyuin kita hanggang mapasaakin ka na."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, ang tawa na nagpapakiliti lagi sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Kung noon hanggang tingin at pangarap na lang siya kay Kyungsoo, maiba na ngayon dahil abot kamay na niya ang minamahal.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti. "Mukhang di ka naman mabibigo Jongin. Kasi si Jongin ka."

Napahalik tuloy si Jongin sa gilid ng labi ni Kyungsoo na nagitla sa bilis ng mga pangyayari ngunit tumawa rin sa huli.

Si Insoo, ayun pumalakpak at tumawa nang pagkakyut at mukhang hudyat na rin iyon na sang-ayon ang bata sa kanilang dalawa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

Dalawang buwan lang ang lumipas at ngayon, nakabukod na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Sa kaparehong compound pa rin naman sila nakatira, ngunit sa isang maliit na bahay sila umuupa, sakto lang para sa kanilang tatlo.

Araw ng Linggo at nasa munting tahanan lang sila at nanonood ng T.V.

Tapos na sila mananghalian at habang patalastas ay tinuturuan nilang dalawa magsalita si Insoo ng Papa Soo at Papa Nini.

"Paaaa-paaa!" Dahan-dahang buka ng bibig ni Jongin habang nakatayo sa crib na kakabili lang nila nitong Sabado si Insoo.

"Babababa! Ooooh! Ooooh!" Hagikgik ni Insoo sabay subo sa kamay nito.

Agad pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng anak pati ang bracelet na panangga umano sa usog at sa kung ano mang elemento na suot ni Insoo.

"Pa-pa, anak, Pa-pa." Pag-uulit ni Kyungsoo. "Wag mo subo yung kamay mo. Mahal, bigay mo nga yung teether niya. Andun sa may tabi ng bote ng gatas niya."

Tumayo si Jongin at sumunod sa utos ng asawa. Dinampot niya ang teether ni Insoo na hugis penguin at ngumiti.

"Kuya Seungsoo!"

Pagkalabas ni Jongin sa maliit nilang kusina, doon sa may pintuan, nakatayo ang Kuya Seungsoo ni Kyungsoo na mas lalo ata lumaki ang katawan at lalong naging katakot-takot ang mga dragon na tattoo sa mga braso nito.

"Ya! Ya!" Bati ni Insoo sa kanyang Tito Seungsoo na himalang di kinakatakutan ng bata.

Napalunok si Jongin at mabilis na ibinigay kay Insoo ang teether nito bago tumabi at humawak sa beywang ni Kyungsoo.

Kinakabahan silang dalawa dahil di pa nila nasasabi kay Seungsoo na nasa iisang poder na sila at---

Napapalakpak ng isang beses si Seungsoo. "Anak ng tokwa talaga Jongin Kim! Kailangan mo lang pala malasing para makaamin kay bunso! Pucha ka! Pinag-antay mo ko nang matagal!"

Sa gulat nina Jongin at Kyungsoo, lumapit bigla si Seungsoo kay Jongin at nag-aya ng isang yakap.

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin kaya tiningnan ang asawa pero si Seungsoo na mismo ang humagkan sa kanya at tinapik-tapik ang kanyang likod ng mabigat na kamay nito.

"Gago ka! Hinayaan mong pakasalan ng kapatid ko yung mukhang duwendeng yun na ang laki laki ng tenga! Tangina ka."

"Ehehe," kamot sa batok ni Jongin dahil yun lang ang alam niyang isagot.

"Jongin, ang tagal na kitang manok sa kapatid ko kaso tarantado torpe ka pala! Yan, ngayon ah. Iyo na si Kyungsoo. Subukan mong lokohin 'tong kapatid ko malilintikan ka sa akin. Baka sa Ilog Pasig bagsak mo." Banta nito sa kanya.

"K-Kuya, wag mo naman takutin si Jongin."

"Isa ka pa," balin ng atensyon ni Seungsoo sa kapatid. "Hay, Kyungsoo, wala pang isang taon kayo ni Jongin, dalawang buwan ka na ring buntis?" Ginulo nito ang buhok ng kapatid.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at bahagyang yumuko.

"Uh..." Magsasalita sana si Jongin patungkol sa pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo pero sa isang ngiti ni Kuya Seungsoo, parehong natali ang mga dila ng magkasintahan.

"Kelan nga ulit yung kasalang bayan? Sagot ko na handa niyo ah?"

Sa sinabi ni Seungsoo, nagtinginan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo dahil pano nalaman ni Seungsoo na nagpalista sila sa darating na kasalang bayan sa Hunyo, ni di pa nga nila nababanggit iyon sa mga nanay nila dahil nagpalista lang sila nitong Sabado lang?

Isang malakas na tawa ang yumanig sa munting bahay nina Jongin.

"Ah, nagtataka ba kayo kung pano ko nalaman? Nalaman ko lang naman sa mga chismosa diyan sa labas. May pakpak ang balita." Nag-mosyon pa siya ng paggalaw ng mga pakpak gamit angmga braso. "Osya, alis na ako. Dadalaw lang sana ako para malaman kung umamin na ba si Jongin e kaso mas matindi pa pala ang ginawa. Mabilis, Jongin! Bawing-bawi sa katorpehan mo nung araw!" Tapik na naman nito sa balikat ni Jongin at tapik din nito sa ulo ni Insoo na nakangiti sa kanya tsaka nagpaalam na.

Nagsitinginan si Jongin at si Kyungsoo at sabay tumawa nang malakas bago humalik sa labi ng isa't-isa.

 

 

 

Ang torpeng si Jongin noon, winner na ngayon!

**Author's Note:**

> lufet mo, naabot mo ending!


End file.
